The Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M University will rely heavily on the Analytical Services Core to identify and quantify chemical of potential concern from sample obtained from existing Superfund sites, sites undergoing remediation, laboratory studies, and environmental samples from study areas used for monitoring and modelling obtained from the Field Studies Core. This research support core will provide access to a wide array of analytical instrumentation and expertise that is not available in the laboratories of the Principle Investigators directing the SRPB research projects. The Analytical Services Core will also assist the Superfund Investigators with identification and quantification of endocrine disruptive chemicals, genotoxic and non-genotixic chemicals, and chemicals regarded as developmental hazards. The determination of these chemical species will assist the TAMU Superfund Investigators in their remediation and risk assessment projects and models.